


I Hate You

by jichensthatandthis



Series: In 3 Years We Fall In Love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichensthatandthis/pseuds/jichensthatandthis
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck hate each other. What happens when a lot of trips to the school roof, a lot of angry hate sex, and just a little admiration gets in the way?ora markhyuck sex-filled enemies to lovers story
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: In 3 Years We Fall In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207127
Kudos: 20





	1. intro

Mark

19

black hair, brown eyes, sloppy grin

soft spoken, charismatic, great study buddy, dad/older brother vibes

best friend: Donghyuck?

—

Donghyuck

18

light brown hair, brown eyes, mischievous grin

loud, outgoing, is willing to listen but he loves talking too

best friend: Mark?

—

Renjun

18

brown hair, brown eyes, soft pure smile

stubborn, collected, reserved, cute when he wanted to be

best friend: Jaemin, Jeno

—

Jeno

18

blonde hair, brown eyes, sincere smile

calm, easygoing, observant, a puppy, athletic

best friend: Jaemin, Renjun

—

Jaemin

18

pink hair, brown eyes, adoring smile

cutesy, happy, easy to talk to, good time

best friend: Jeno, Renjun

—

Jisung

17

chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, sweet smile

shy, nervous, a sweetheart, clumsy

best friend: Chenle

—

Chenle

18

black hair, brown eyes, joyous smile

loud, outgoing, friendly, a loud dolphin, slightly a sugar daddy to all of the dreamies 

best friend: Jisung

—

housing (they all lived in the same apartment because their parents were all busy)

jisung and jaemin in a room

jeno in a room

renjun in a room

mark and donghyuck in a room

chenle floats around, his stuff is scattered

—

The story: Donghyuck and Mark had been friends for the longest. Everyone in the friend group was single. Mark had just transferred to college and Donghyuck was rattled. They still lived together, but Mark was more distant, and he was making new friends. He got jealous, and it was undeniable that Mark missed Donghyuck too.

The thing was, neither of them want to be the one to crack, so they become enemies. What are they supposed to do? They do share a room, after all. Well, angry sex, arguments, and feelings seemed like the right answer.

But, neither of them thought they would be positive feelings.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark: Hey you guys? Is it okay if I join your group? I need studying help, college is already getting to me

Mark was completely out of it. He was sitting in a cafe, drinking his fourth cup of coffee that day. It was 11:54 pm, and he was three fourths done with his essay. It was only three weeks into the year, and he was swamped with work. The barista was one of his good friends, Jaemin. Jaemin walked over, looking concerned for his friend. “Mark, my shift is almost over, are you going to walk home with me?” “Ummmm maybe- give me five more minutes.” Jaemin groaned in frustration. He had been trying to get an answer since midday. 

Mark had gotten into a college in their area, so he was living in the apartment they all shared. Everyone’s parents were busy with their business endeavors, and they decided to get an apartment for the seven. Life was perfect, they had lived there for a year already, during Mark’s senior year of college. Before they would still meet often. But now it was different. Now he had a bunch of tests and pop quizzes to be ready for. He had a lot more school, and he didn’t have that much time to hang with his friends. Not even on the weekends.

But on the plus side, it was Friday, so he didn’t have class the next day. One to finish his essay and to put together a presentation. It seemed like a little bit of work, but his presentation had to be forty slides long. He was getting sick of the sound of his keyboard, and he turned his music up higher. It hurt his ears, but it helped drown out the dull ache in his head, and the horrible thoughts that arose with his frustration.

Jaemin got off work, and he walked towards Mark once more. He asked, “Hey are you done?” He didn’t get a response. “Hello?” No response. He noticed Mark’s head slightly bopping and he yanked out his earbud. “Hey!!” “I was off seven minutes ago, can we go?” Mark nodded, “I just finished, let’s go.” He gathered his things and they exited the cafe. The nighttime wind blew on Mark’s face and he sighed, “feels good to be outside.” Jaemin hummed, “Yeah. You’ve been super busy lately, are you ok?” 

“Yeah, but college is a lot harder than I thought it would be. There’s so many expectations to follow and live up to,” he shook his head, slightly fidgeting with his fingers. “I get it, but you have to chill sometimes. The whole group is noticing your stress.” Mark nodded, “I'll see if I can't find people to help me. Anyways I miss hanging out with you guys too.” “Yeah we should do something this weekend.” “Sure. We could do a movie night on Sunday?” Jaemin grinned, “Of course. Just like old times.”

After a while, they got back to the apartment and went up to theirs. When they opened the door, no one was out in the living room or kitchen, so they went to their respective rooms. When Mark got to his room, Donghyuck was seated on the bed, facing him, “Hey Mark, how are you?” Mark nodded in his direction, putting away his things, “Good, just busy.” Haechan nodded in understanding, “Wanna do something fun?” Mark really did, but he had to find someone to help him with his schooling, “Maybe some other time, I have something I need to do.”

Donghyuck was bummed, but he understood. Mark was under a lot of pressure. Still, he missed his best friend, “N-no problem I’ll just go to sleep then.” He laid down on his and Mark’s shared bed and tried to sleep. Only the desk lamp was on at this point. Mark felt bad, he really did, but this would enable him to spend more time with them, he was sure. He sat at his and Donghyuck’s shared desk and opened his laptop. He moved to their school buddy platform and used the filters. He thought for a second, and with a shrug, he typed: fun, academic, help, study, good time

The website pulled up a list of students and groups to join. He looked through and found a group he thought would be beneficial.

Group Name: Tomorrow Kids  
Members: Hyunjin, Taehyun, Changbin, Yeonjun  
Ages: Hyunjin (Senior), Taehyun (Sophomore), Changbin (Sophomore), Yeonjun (Senior)  
Description: We study, hang out, and just “chill”.  
Mark thought this sounded like the perfect group for him. He needed to study, and these people were “chill”. He quickly messaged them, asking for a spot.

Message “Tomorrow Kids” 

Mark: Hey you guys? Is it okay if I join your group? I need studying help, college is already getting to me

-15 minutes-

Hyunjin: Sure! Meet us at the cafe on Monday, we’ll talk then. 

Mark: Gotcha

Mark sighed in content. Now he would have all the time in the world with his friends. He looked over at Hyuck, a small smile appearing on his face. He would never admit it out loud, but his best friend was truly gorgeous. His skin was so smooth, and his features were highly attractive. Not to mention he grew up with Hyuck. They knew so much about each other, and Mark wouldn’t trade their relationship for anything, not even school. But at the moment it did seem like they were drifting apart.

He decided to ignore it and he slid into bed next to Hyuck. Instinctually, Hyuck moved close to Mark because he was a cuddle buddy even though he would never admit it. Mark buried his head in Donghyuck’s hair, admiring the sweet smell. It truly felt like home after a long day. 

Mark woke to the loud ringing of his phone. He groaned and reached out for it. He felt Donghyuck shift and whine, “Markkkk~ turn it off!!!” “Okay okay okay” He turned it off and threw his phone downwards on the bed. “Good morning,” he mumbled. He got a string of “not yet” “more sleepy” from Hyuck and he chuckled. “Hyuck, it’s already ten in the afternoon, let’s get up.” Donghyuck just snuggled close into Mark’s stomach, “Don’t wanna, just a few more minutes, please?” And who was Mark to refuse?

They laid there, Mark’s fingers combing through Hyuck’s hair. “I missed this,” he heard his friend say. “Me too.” “Yeah it’s like now all you do is school.” Mark grimaced at his friend’s words. He didn’t want to always be busy, but it was just how it was. “Yeah, but I have to. It’s important,” he replied. “And I’m not?” 

He stood, taking off the blanket about to get ready. “Noooo~ you’re letting cold air into the bed!” Hyuck whined once more. Mark rolled his eyes and tucked Hyuck into the blankets, making sure nothing was uncovered. “I’m gonna head out, see you.” Hyuck’s face contorted to hurt, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hoes, here’s the first one
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisung_0201)


End file.
